Right Where It Counts
by SpoiledLiLAmy
Summary: Mindless Max/Alec fluff following Fuhgeddaboudit. Think cotton candy fluffiness 8oD


TITLE: Right Where It Counts  
RATING: G  
SPOILERS: Fuhgeddaboudit  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine. The characters belong to JC, Fox, etc. The song is by 2gether so it belongs to the them MTV and every1 associated with them.  
AN: This is complete mindless fluff I wrote after the episode. They would probably never flirt like this but we can only hope!  
  
~~~  
  
"Hey Boo," Original Cindy said, walking into Max's room, "You got a package," she added tossing a brown paper package at her. "It was on the doorstep this morning. Max reached up reflexively to catch the object and squinted at it as her eyes adjusted to the morning sunlight. O.C. left the room and Max examined the package, turning it over in her hands. She tore at the paper exposing a plain cassette tape. Max frowned and got out of bed, padding over to her stereo. She shoved the tape in and pressed play.  
  
The song came to an end and Max doubled over in the laughter tears streaming down her face. It took nearly ten minutes for Max to collect herself enough to get dressed and start off for work. Max entered Jam Pony, immediately locking eyes with Alec, which sent her into another round of laughter.   
"I take it you got my tape," Alec said with a smirk.  
Max nodded, "I don't think I've laughed that hard in years," she said with a grin.  
"Well that was the intent," Alec replied.  
"After I did that to you, you have to go do something like this," Max continued.  
"Yeah that was pretty low Maxie," Alec said in mock seriousness.  
"Well I wouldn't have done it if you hadn't had that smartass smile on your face."  
Alec shrugged and shot her one of his patented cocky grins, "Seems to be a real turn on," he purred.  
"Oh I think the shorts were enough of a turn on," Max said, enjoying the shocked look on his face. "Normal was seconds away from an aneurysm."  
"Hey hey hey lets not go there," Alec said grimacing.  
"Gladiator dreams?" Max asked, biting her lip to keep from laughing.   
"Laugh it up Max," Alec said, nodding as Max gave in to giggles, "It's just a side effect of being so damn gorgeous."  
Max sobered and leaned up planting a quick kiss on his cheek, "Thank you," she said softly. Alec's eyes widened and his jaw seemed to unhinge, "For?" he managed to sputter.  
"Making me laugh. I needed that."  
Alec blinked several times and ran a hand through his soft blonde hair, "Uh- you're welcome."  
Max smiled, "Just when I think I've got you figured out, Alec the jackass. You prove me wrong."  
"I'm a mystery," Alec agreed.  
"You're my sexy blonde enigma," Max finished before flouncing off. Alec stood gaping after her for several seconds, "This doesn't mean I'm not going to get my revenge later!" he finally called.  
"I'm looking forward to it," Max replied, the song's upbeat lyrics still echoing though her head.  
  
We're alone in my room   
Playing Axis and Doom  
And now you're telling me good-bye  
So you want us apart  
Stick a knife in my heart  
And a tear welling up in my eye  
  
Let me remind you  
How much you've been blind to  
You've totally changed me  
Mixed me up, rearranged me  
My hair how you like  
Quit hanging with Mike  
And now you've repaid me  
By trying to splay me  
  
I want you to know   
That you hit me too low  
And that I can barely breathe  
And if I told you that I'm bleeding inside  
Would you let me get off of my knees?  
  
Right where it counts  
That's where you hit me  
Right where it counts  
I'm on my knees  
Right where it counts  
Stop kicking me please  
Right where it counts  
  
I used to play football  
I once was a goofball  
But you didn't like that  
The guys called me whipped  
My popularity slipped  
Because you just wanted a doormat  
  
We shut out our friends  
And I'd do it again  
If you and I could get back on the highway  
I thought we'd share our life  
Me husband you wife  
But now I'm confused  
I'm battered, and I'm bruised  
  
Why are you so mean  
Now you've ruptured my spleen  
And my lowest extremities  
If we were alone  
And you're parents weren't home  
I'd yell a hundred obscenities  
  
Right where it counts  
That's where you hit me  
Right where it counts  
I'm on my knees  
Right where it counts  
Stop kicking me, please!  
Right where it counts  
  
I really really loved you  
And this is what you do  
But baby I can love you  
Right through the pain  
  
Is this the way you show me  
How much you love me?  
Or is there really something  
You're trying to say?  
  
Right where it counts  
That's where you hit me  
Right where it counts  
I'm on my knees  
Right where it counts  
Stop kicking me, please!  
Right where it counts  
  
~~~  
  



End file.
